


The State of Becoming Three 三位一體

by kakakc



Series: Diamond Absolutes 短篇小說合集 [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, basically what happened right after Lex's party
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 10:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13339065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 三巨頭在酒會上的你追我逐





	The State of Becoming Three 三位一體

夜幕低垂，Lex Luthor的房子是一座鏡子迷宮，有稜有角，傾斜的玻璃與交錯的鋼鐵讓身陷其中的賓客無處可逃，有意無意之間反映出遊蕩在內的人們的各種面貌。

Bruce Wayne以狩獵者自居，他穿上昂貴的黑色西裝，掛起一貫輕浮的笑容，卻在看到那個酒紅色的身影時不太確定了。她回眸時掃過他一眼，也或許沒有，只是他的錯覺而己。像個高中畢業晚會上的男孩一般，內心深處卻又更像是響起了將要踏入陷阱、成為獵物的警報。將有什麼要發生、一種揮之不去的危機感，而這一切不在他的計劃之內。

所以他決定聽從自己的理智，當Luthor開始他那冗長的演講吸引住大部份人的目光之時，Bruce轉過背並敲響了耳邊的通訊器。

 

而Clark Kent最先聽到的是聲音──或者該稱作超人？作為人類和氪星人的界限正變得濛糊不清。他隱藏身份是為了分開兩者，但隨著時間和社會上的輿論，他發覺自己愈來愈難以區分。連Lois都對他說他還能在愛她的同時保持自我嗎？他以為他可以──至少他盡力而為，就像救人一般。但他總是聽見不同的聲音：竊竊私語的、痛徹心扉的、求助的、詛咒的……所有交疊而成的聲音，左右他，動搖他。

他輕易地自人海中聽見那突冗的、透過電波從另一個並不屬於這地點所傳來的指示。他轉首看到那個高大的、據說是來自高譚的有錢人獨自離開人群。當那人再次現身時演講已經完結，而Clark大概從對話中隱約猜到對方的目標，儘管動機不明。所以他決定在他再次離開前攔截下他，用記者的身份試探對方，卻換來遊移的眼神──他注視著一個身穿紅色晚禮服、快速經過他們身邊的女人──緊接著是尖銳刻薄的批評和回覆，這加深了他的懷疑和不快。

然而他們針鋒相對的談話很快便被打斷，他轉望向不知道出於什麼原因特意要求自己出席這次晚會的大都會年輕企業家。他從來不屬於這個圈子，即使對方語調輕快態度隨意，他仍然覺得有什麼不對勁。就像那些無處不在、故意曲解的惡意。

他回身，決定跟上那個趁機溜開的人的步伐。

 

Diana Prince取下那個掛在主電腦旁的讀取裝置時，上頭顯示著所需的七分鐘剛好完結。她知道裝置的主人正步下樓梯往這裡來走，所以她一走出門便拐往相反的角落。當對方推門進入那玻璃砌成的房間後她才走出去，並在門外停頓了一下。

隔著那一面玻璃，她的視線再次和那個男人交會。算是打了個招呼，她便立即轉身離開。

她走在最前，落後的一人追逐著她的影子。她知道他的背後本來還跟著一人，不知為何剛剛經過廚房時她看到那戴著眼鏡的男人跟其他人一樣盯著一角的電視，彷彿早已把本來的目標都拋諸腦後。

她留下他們。因為他們也許需要她，但她並不需要他們。他們大概都是為了追尋真相才會追逐她至此，卻又輕易地便被他人矇閉或誤導。有些人窮其一生想要尋找一個人。有些想找可以愛慕一生的、讓他願意為此留下，成為他的世界；有些則想找可以傾瀉所有悔恨的對象、孤立自己、狩獵一輩子，企圖在一切終結前能留下什麼。

她曾經得到過前者，她走在後者的路上比誰都久，而現在她只想取回屬於她的東西。

他們穿越過懸於空氣中各種不同格調的香水味道、或香檳碰杯的清脆聲響，人們的笑語、世界另一端站在被大火吞沒的大廈上的女孩的呼救聲全成了背景。

他們都在尋找某一個人、或許不止一個，漫長或短促的生命裡，自己的意義總是在反覆思考過後所剩無幾，只餘下從別人眼眸中的倒影來証實自己的存在。每一次交會的視線因而顯得別具深意。每一次追逐的步伐都變得更具目標。

晚會還沒結束但已曲終人散。至少對他們三個而言。

 

（那晚Bruce回到蝙蝠洞時，Alfred已經從資料庫整理出他們所知、有關於那個女人的一切。他在離開大都會前把她在絕塵而去之前駕駛的跑車牌號碼交給Alfred，那會是一個起點。而Alfred找到的資料顯示那跑車是租來的，登記的名字是Diana Prince，一個古董商。不論是否假名，使用這個名字的她在來高譚之前的上一站是巴黎，而且她已經訂好了下一站的機票，目的地是土耳其。

不用十分鐘他還找到她下榻的酒店以至入住的房間號碼。在他打算換上蝙蝠裝準備半夜出門好取回屬於他的東西之前，Alfred再次阻止了他，提醒他螢幕中的女士在離開高譚前還會出席明晚市內博物館辦的藝術品鑑賞酒會。他的好管家像變戲法一般遞來一張邀請函，告訴他應該繼續利用他作為Bruce Wayne的優勢而非動用另一個身份，並強調他可不想在明天的早報上讀到蝙蝠俠的新規則再加上一條半夜恐嚇單身女子此等尷尬的消息。

打發掉Alfred後他靠向椅背，在陷入另一個夢魘前突然有一種預感，她和他遇過的女人大概相差無幾，他總是一再看著面前的東西被奪走，無論是真相、正義、或希望。而這是一種下墮，和那一個會飛的外星人不一樣，他們──人類──無力抵抗墮落。）

 

（從墨西哥帶著一身灰燼直接飛回到家裡，Clark洗澡後換回普通人的衣服。他環視了一眼只有他一人的公寓，Lois想必已經抵達華盛頓了，為了那顆她不願意放棄、堅持要找到來源的子彈。這讓本來打算開始為酒會寫初稿的他轉而上網搜尋有關於Bruce Wayne的資料。他發現一半以上皆是娛樂頭條，但那大多已是一、兩年前的舊聞；近兩年較多的是對方旗下的Wayne集團在黑零事件中傷亡慘重、股價受挫的後續報導。雖然直接或間接地依然參與了不少重建項目，卻遲遲一直未重建在大都會裡倒下的分部。

即使只是透過這些文字資料他也隱約能夠理解到那人對超人的敵意──儘管這解釋不了對方在Luthor的地方想要偷取東西的行徑。

他想了一下決定再次換上超人的裝束飛去高譚。如果河岸另一端夜空中出現人為的燈影的話，他說不定能夠証實一些猜測。然而不知為何他有預感這一切將會導向一個他並不喜歡的答案。就像Lois常常說的：真相就是這樣的存在，不管你是人類還是超人、擁有無盡的財富或無窮的力量也好、喜愛或憎惡都改變不了它。正義也是如此。希望更是如此。）

 

（Diana亮起酒店房間內的的柔和燈光，讓紅色長裙滑落而下，她換上簡單的貼身衣物便隨即坐下於桌前，將得手的資料讀取裝置連接上自己的筆電。毫無疑問檔案都鎖上了，軟件顯示那是軍事級別的加密程式，但她依然嘗試了運行幾個她所知的高階解密程式，最後全以失敗告終。

她有點挫敗的蓋上了筆電，盯著那個裝置好一陣子，她大概能夠猜到這物品的主人很快便會再來找她。

她想起自己在離開前最後一次的回首，她並非想要宣示勝利，但那男人渾身充斥著戰神的戾氣──即使不回頭她也能感到他追逐著她時彷彿想要在她背上烙上火印般的殘酷和憤怒。在他眼中她大概侵犯了他的領域、拿取了他的東西。她會把借來的東西還回去，儘管她無法取回屬於她的東西、她愛過的人。那些不復存在的人類、那些隨著歷史河流早已逝去的畫面。

她能看穿他正遊走於失控的邊緣。在古老而漫長的戰爭中她見過太多掛著同樣掙扎的表情、陷入仇恨的漩渦而不自知的戰士。正義就像被活埋於塵土裡的失落寶藏一般。她不太確定再次和人類沾上關係是否明智的選擇。真相至於他們來說是如此矛盾的東西，即使對她來說那是賜予一切希望的開始。）

 

他們相遇於戰意正濃的黑夜裡，他看著她看著他。

也許將會有什麼更重要的在那將燃亮天際的黎明前等待著他們，再聚。

 

2016.09.25


End file.
